wow
by erin0222333rainbow
Summary: i was just having some fun with harry potter and twlight with my fried. I have never read the twlight series so don't get mad at me. pss this was made for my friend.


Harry potter meets twilight

Disclaimer I haven't read the twilight series so don't get all mad at me. I'm only having some fun at 12 o-clock at night.

RRRRRRRING ''hot digity dogs that always bell is always scary'' said Bella. "Well do you expect that stupid vampire thing to save you all the time? By the looks of things last week, I thought he was going to eat you up like a cookie" said Jacob like a gay guy.

Then all of a sudden Edward started speeding down the five miles per hour street in his new smart car. "Bella watch out, there's a smart car about to hit you!" yelled Jacob. But before Jacob could yell that, there was a blinding light, a loud bang, and right before there eyes a naked Dumbledore jumped out of a vortex and saved Bella.

"Whoa A NAKED GUY JUST SAVED MY LIFE!"screamed Bella. "I totally don't need Edward any more."Edward then jumped out of his new car and yelled "what you're just going to dump me like that. I didn't do any thing wrong, I just almost killed you. Any way that naked guy is a wizard; he used to be my old head master. The whole wearing world thinks I'm dead, long story…." "did someone say prunes" yelled double door. "no" said Bella.

Bella then spotted something on the old wizard's neck. It was very shinny, and it sort of looked like Zack efron's face a little bit. By being a efron lover herself, she reached out, and touched its face.

It was one of the many worst mistakes in her life. She was soon grabbing double doors arm. She felt like she was going to barf, because as soon as she touched the necklace, she spun around and around. It only took around 10 seconds to find the ground again.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't at school, but instead she was surrounded by weird looking people in cloaks.

"double door put your clothes back on, the girl is about to wake up. I don't think she wants to see you naked any more." Said a girl with buck teeth and bushy hair. "just shut-up Hermione nobody cares what you have to say." Said a boy with green eyes and long black hair. "you know what harry I'm kind of hungry." Said a boy with blue eyes and highlighter orange hair. "Ron your always hungry" said the girl named Hermione.

"look she is waking up' said the boy named Ron. Bella was indeed waking up from a week long nap. when Bella was dreaming she suddenly gained knowledge that only a wizard would know. Like spells, charms, and a guy with a crooked nose named voldemort.

One month later…

"hay wait up Hermione, we still have 20 minutes to get to class." Yelled a half angered harry who was trying to catch up. "harry, today in class there going to sort out all the 1st years, including that new crush of yours, Bella swan!" yelled Hermione.

At the sorting

And last but not least Bella swan. Bella slowly made her way to the giant fluffy hat on the stool. She slowly lowered the hat on her head, but before she could do that, the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT THE HEAK IS A HUFFLEPUFF!" screeched Bella." Bella I'm sure you're not the chosen one so you don't have to worry a bit." Said double door.

The people of Hogwarts should have known sooner that lord voldemort was looking for the girl version of the chosen one. And that person is Bella swan.

2 months later

As Bella went to her dorm, little did she know she just got hit on by one of the most hated people in the whole school. Flash back….. "Hey Bella so yesterday I caught a fish this big" as Draco Malloy put an arm around the butt ugly girl. "DID SOMEONE SAY PRUNES!" scremed double door as he turned the corner. At that same moment Draco and Bella jumped apart. "Oh it's just you Draco. I thought someone said prunes. I love prunes. Anyway Draco I can't keep it from you any more so I'm just going to say it, "Draco likes hamsters

Draco likes honey

Draco likes toothpaste

Draco likes money

Draco likes face paints

Draco likes bowling

Draco likes cartwheels

Draco likes FIREEEEE!" screamed double door as he disappeared in to thin air.

"Is it just me, or is our headmaster kind of creepy." Said Draco. END OF FLASH BACK….

As Bella was walking up the stairs, she forgot that some of the staircases moved. So when it moved Bella lost her balance and fell off the side of the staircases.

"WHOA THE STAIRCASSES MOVE, WAIT…THE STAIR CASSES MOVE. "She said while she plummeted to the ground.

Bella remembers falling but not landing, for she blacked out while falling. As she awoke she could tell that she was no longer Hogwarts. "Do you want to go roller skating with me my love?" said a raspy but sexy voice. "I don't know who you are, but I would love to go roller-skating. "Said Bella back to the mysterious voice.

As Bella slowly gained consciences back she could tell that the voice came from a taller man with a flat nose, no hair, white skin, and was whereing roller-skates.

"hello my butt ulgy girl I missed you, when you fell from the staircase I caught you so I could take you to malfoy manor, and keep you forever." Said the man. Bella suddenly relised who he was, he was the lord voldemort person everyone was talking about! "lord voldemort that is one of the nicest things a person has said to me! Of corse you can keep me forever because I figured out what life is about. Its about loving someone and I think I found that person." Said bella. "and who is that person bella, is it me? Because if its me, you can call me tom." Replyed voldemort. "OF CORSE ITS YOU TOM. I NEVER LOVED SOMEONE MORE THAN YOU. I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
